garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry
Harry is a cat who Garfield often encounters. Usually in the series, Harry is shown as Garfield's frenemy. Personality Harry is in many ways like Garfield, in that he is very badly behaved. Unlike Garfield, he does not seem to have quite as much morality. Harry loves to eat birds, and on two occasions Garfield has had to save some bluebirds from being eaten by Harry. He has also been able to get jobs on occasion, including one with Dr. Whipple where he pretended to be well-behaved. It annoys Harry greatly that Garfield usually tries to foil his jobs unintentionally and provides some gaps of static in their friendship. Appearances The Garfield Show Season 1 *Mother Garfield *Agent X *The Pet Show *Glenda and Odessa *It's a Cat's World (Parallel Universe version) *Extreme Housebreaking *It's a Cheese World *Out on a Limb *The Amazing Flying Dog (Cameo) *T3000 Season 2 *Home for the Holidays **Home for the Holidays Part 1 **Home for the Holidays Part 2 *Night of the Bunny Slippers *Dog Days (Cameo) *Black Cat Blues *The Bluebird of Happiness *Fido Food Feline *Stealing Home *The Mole Express Season 3 *Furry Tales **Furry Tales Part 1 **Furry Tales Part 4 *Kind to Kittens (Cameo) *It's About Time *Muscle Mouse *Where's Odie *Problems, Problems, Problems Season 4 *Lion Queen **Lion Queen: King of Cats (cameo) *Bewitched **Bewitched: Bewitched & Bewildered (cameo) *The Mean Machine **The Mean Machine: Men of Metal (cameo) *Glitter Gulch **Glitter Gulch: Blazing Lasagna (cameo) **Glitter Gulch: Showdown at Vito's (cameo) *Against All Tides **Against All Tides: Scallywags and Scoundrels Sea **Against All Tides: Adventures on Aruba Island **Against All Tides: Escape **Against All Tides: Feeding the Fish **Against All Tides: Return of the Queen *My Dog, the Cat *Fraidy Cat Trivia * Harry has Heterchromia and he is one of four characters with colored eyes instead of black pupils, the others being Catzilla and Siam and Tyham. *When Harry says "Oh no!", repeatedly in It's a Cheese World, his voice gets deeper. *In Mother Garfield, Harry doesn't eat lasagna, but in The Pet Show, he has a craving for lasagna. *Harry mentioned himself that he was faster and stronger, which means in It's a Cheese World, he is able to kick Garfield in the sky in strength, He can also ride a skateboard. Also, he said he was able to jump out across the rooftops, this was only mentioned in Out on a Limb. * On his first appearance, Garfield first introduces him as the black cat that lives two doors down but in later appearances his shown as an alley cat. ** However, in Home for the Holidays, Harry mentions that his hungry, to which Arlene tells him they will get food back at home, implying they are both house-cats (although Arlene has been established as an alley cat as well). * In one episode, Garfield notes that Harry is a two-sided character. Gallery File:Harry Concept.jpg File:Harry_2.png Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists